


Car Crash

by spooderboyandtincan



Series: Things that Go Wrong [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Mentions of Blood, Needles, Poor Tony, Scared Tony Stark, Worried Tony Stark, car crash, dad tony stark, hurt/ comfort, no starker, self destructive behavior, severe injuries, tony stark is a dad, tony stark is worried, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: A fun road trip leads to a disaster.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Tony Stark
Series: Things that Go Wrong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805947
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	1. The Mountain's Not So Peaceful Anymore

“Mr. Stark!! I can see the mountains! Look!! There’s a waterfall!!”

Tony grinned. “Yeah, Pete, I see it. Pretty cool, huh?”

“Yeah!!”

He watched with adoration as Peter stared wonderingly out the window. “D’you think we’ll see any animals?”

“Probably, kiddo. There’s a lot of wildlife around here.”

“Do you think we’ll see a bear? Or a deer? Maybe an owl?”

Tony chuckled. “I bet we will, Pete.”

~~~~~

It was getting dark, which worried Tony. He could still see the road pretty well, but the mountain path had dangerous twists and turns. The man tried to hide his concern for Peter, though, who was half-asleep, resting his head against the window.

“Mr. Stark? Are we almost there?” the boy asked blearily. Tony smiled at him reassuringly.

“Yeah, _mimmo,_ we’re pretty close. The cabin’s about a half-hour away.”

“Okay. ‘M gonna sleep.” 

Tony smiled softly at him, pulling his fuzzy Iron Man blanket up further.

But he shouldn’t have taken his eyes off the road.

He looked up just in time to see to cliff side in front of them, turn the car frantically, and send them flying off the side of the mountain.

They tumbled down, car crunching and glass shattering. For a moment they were both weightless, and the last thing Tony heard was Peter’s scream.

~~~~~

Tony came to with a gasp, jolting from his seat.

**_Peter_ **

_Oh god, where was Peter_

_“Peter?!"_ he shouted. He shoved the air bag from his face, but was horrified to find that _Peter wasn’t in the car._ Instead, his door was wide open and hanging from a hinge. 

_No no no no no_

Terrified, he burst from the car, screaming for his son, his baby. 

_Peter Peter Peter_

_No no no_

There he was

He fell to his knees and frantically felt for a pulse, his hand hovering over the boy’s mouth. To Tony’s overwhelming relief, his heart beat was there, weak and jumpy, _but he was there he was alive_

_Alive_

_Oh god he was so pale_

_So so pale_

_There was blood, blood everywhere, Peter’s blood on his hands_

_Nonononono Peter please_

Tony choked on a sob and gently smoothed Peter’s hair back. He didn’t know if he could move him, in fear he would make it worse.

_He always made it worse_

“It’s okay, Petey,” he murmured. “I got you. Dad’s got you. I’m here. I’m here, baby, please, _please,_ hold on. Hold on, okay? Keep breathing for me. I got you.”

_Please keep breathing. Please. Peter please._

_No no no_

_This was all his fault_

_Please he needed him he needed Peter_

Tony carefully tucked Peter’s Iron Man blanket around his limp body, kissing his forehead. 

He hadn’t brought his suit. _Why hadn’t he brought the suit_

_He didn’t know what to do_

Tony could only hope that Peter… oh, god, that Peter would keep breathing, until Rhodey found them

_Please, he had to_

_~~~~~_

The night was cold, colder than he thought was possible after a warm summer’s day. 

Tony had gathered more blankets and draped them over Peter. The boy was shivering and sweating. 

He had an infection. There was a long, deep gash in his thigh. Tony hadn’t seen it. 

_What had he done?_

_Oh god_

He gently kissed Peter’s cheek. “Please. _Tesoro, please._ Stay with me. Stay here. I got you, baby. I’m here. Just- just breathe. Breathe.”

Tony’s fingers were glued permanently to Peter’s pulse point.

_Too fast, too weak_

_But Tony needed him_

_He had to breathe_

Tony _ached_ to hold Peter in his arms, to protect him.

_But he couldn’t_

_He couldn’t even hold his baby_

Tony wiped tears from his eyes. He talked to Peter, about nothing and anything. About how sorry he was. How he would make this better. How he would fix Peter. And save him. 

He had to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhodey had been calling Tony for ten minutes.

No answer. 

He didn’t want to jump to conclusions. After all, Tony was probably making Peter hot chocolate. Or maybe the volume of the tv was too loud for them to hear it. Maybe Peter had insisted they go on a hike the first second they got there.

But something told him that wasn’t it.

That something was _wrong._

~~~~~

Tony gently stroked Peter’s bloody, matted hair.

Nobody had come.

Was it that hard to see the wreckage?

_This was all his fault._

_**Peter.** I’m so sorry._

He held Peter’s small, cold hands in both of his, rubbing them to give them warmth. Tony had cleaned and bandaged Peter’s leg as best he could, but he wasn’t a doctor. He only had a first aid kit. And Peter’s heartbeat was _slowing._

_Nonononono not his baby._

_Please, not his baby, not Peter._

**_Please._ **

~~~~~

Happy dashed into the penthouse. “Rhodes? What’s happening?”

Rhodey looked up and shook his head. “I don’t know. Tony and Peter should have been at the cabin hours ago.”

Happy frowned. “Nothing from them? No texts?”

“Nothing.”

“Can you track them?”

“I tried. The signal is pretty shitty, so I called you in.”

He looked confused. “What, you think I can track them? I’m the head of _security.”_

Rhodey sighed. “Look, just try, okay? I got a hold of Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson. And Cho. But if anyone can find them, it’s Nat.”

_Please find them._


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Peter felt was pain.

So much pain.

He groaned slightly. “M'ss'r St'rk?”

_“Peter. Oh, Peter. Petey.”_

The boy tried to open his eyes, only to be met with a blinding pounding in his head. Peter choked a sob. “M'ss'r St'rk!”

“Shh, shh, _bambino,_ I got you. It’s okay, Petey, I’m here. You’re okay, baby. It’s okay.” Tony gently cradled his head like he was a newborn and kissed his forehead.

“Hur’s. It hur’s,” he slurred.

“I know, baby, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” Tony’s voice murmured, sounding choked. “I’m _so sorry,_ Petey.”

Peter shook his head then winced. “No… no, ’s okay. ’S not y'r fault. ’S okay.”

If he had been fully aware, he would have been worried about the sobbing above him and the tears landing on his cheeks. He wondered vaguely why Tony was begging him to stay. Stay where? He was right here.

He’d never leave Tony.

But Peter could feel himself drifting away, back to the comfortable darkness, where the was no pain, so sound, just nothing.

And then everything faded.

~~~~~

_Nonononono Peter wake up_

_“Peter!”_ he shouted. “Pete! _Wake up!_ Wake up, _goddammit!_ Wake up!”

_Nonono Peter please, he couldn’t lose him please_

_He needed Peter._

Tony choked on a sob and kissed Peter’s temple. His pulse was unsteady, too slow, and weak. “God, oh, Peter. Peter, _please,_ stay with me, _bambino,_ stay with me, you hear? You’re staying right _here with me._ You have to breathe, sweetheart. Just breathe.” He kissed his forehead. “Stay right here with me. I _need_ you, Petey, please.”

~~~~~

Rhodey sprinted to Natasha. “Found anything, Romanoff?”

“I tracked their signal best I could. They fell off the highway around some place called Bear-Track. We need to get there. Now.”

Rhodey nodded. “The quinjet’s ready. Cho’s in there too.”

Nat nodded. “Let’s go get the boys.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Tones, you need treatment,” Rhodey repeated. “Peter’s gonna be fine if you leave for a few minutes. Just a few minutes.”

Tony shuddered and squeezed Peter’s small, cold hand in his. “No. No, I’m not leaving him. _No.”_

“Tony-”

“No. I’m not leaving.”

Rhodey sighed in exasperation. “Tony, he’s gonna be okay. You can leave him for a few minutes.”

“No.”

Tony hadn’t showered in days, hadn’t even left Peter’s medbay room. He’d barely eaten, and what he had, Rhodey nearly had to force down his throat.

He didn’t know how his friend was still awake. He guessed it was the fear of a terrified, guilty father.

“Where’s May?” Rhodey asked finally.

Tony blinked, never taking his eyes off Peter’s pale face.

“She’s downstairs. Getting coffee.”

“Tony… it’s not your fault, man.” Rhodey sat carefully next to him.

“Of course it is,” Tony said mournfully stroking Peter’s soft curls. “It’s all my fault.” 

“Hey, man, it’s okay.” He set a hand on his shoulder. “Peter’s doing fine, and when he wakes up he’ll try to convince you it wasn’t your fault too.”

_When_ he wakes up. Not if.

Tony leaned forward and gently kissed Peter’s forehead. “I’m so sorry, Petey. I’m _so sorry.”_

Rhodey watched as silent tears ran down the man’s face. 

“Tony,” he whispered. 

“No. Please, just g-go away,” Tony whispered. “Please.”

Rhodey tried not to feel hurt. “I’m going, man. Be careful, don’t tear yourself apart.”

He shut the door behind him quietly. 

A split second after, he heard Tony’s chair thud backwards, the rapid beep of a heart monitor, and Tony’s trembling voice, repeating Peter’s name over and over again. 

~~~~~

Rhodey burst through the door to find Tony sobbing, his forehead against Peter’s. 

He was relieved to hear the fast beep of the heart monitor. “Tones…?”

He could hear Tony mumbling. “You’re here, Petey, I got you, _you’rehereyou’rehereyou’rehere._ I got you, you’re _okay,_ baby. I’m so so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry. Oh _Petey._ Oh god.” He took a shuddering breath. _“You scared me. You scared me so much._ You’re here. I got you.”

Rhodey saw Peter’s small, shaky hand reach for Tony’s, who clutched in tightly. Tony shifted more onto the soft mattress, cupping Peter’s cheek.

“Petey,” he said reverently. “Petey. Peter. _PeterPeterPeter._ Oh, _baby.”_

Tony peppered kisses all over his kid’s face; on his squishy cheeks, his forehead, his button nose. 

Peter’s big brown eyes were glassy and unfocused, but he was happy Tony was there. He smiled. 

Tony wiped his tears away and rubbed his thumb on Peter’s cheek. He stared with wide eyes, as if he couldn’t believe Peter was really there. 

But he was, his kid was there, alive and breathing, and his heart was beating, and _Tony could finally breathe._

“Dad?” Peter whispered. Tony nodded, giving a trembling smile and blinked back tears.

“I’m here, _mimmo._ Dad’s here, I got you,” he assured. 

“Dad.”

Tony sniffed. “Yeah, Petey. I got you.”

“I’ hur’s,” he whimpered. 

Tony went so pale Rhodey worried he would have to catch him. “You hurt, baby? Tell me what hurts, sweetheart, okay? You’re okay, baby. What hurts?”

Peter blinked slowly. “M’ leg. Arms. An’… an’ m’ ribs? ‘S th’t okay?”

Tony nodded reassuringly, though looking frantic. “It’s okay, sweet Pete. I got you, you’re gonna be okay.” He turned to Rhodey. “Go get Cho, _now!_ Hurry! He’s in _pain,_ Rhodey!”

Rhodey rushed out, calling for Helen. 

She hurried to him immediately. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Peter woke up, he told us his arms, leg and ribs hurt. Do you have anything that would help?”

She nodded, grabbing a needle from a table. “I thought that would happen.” 

Tony cradled Peter’s face in his hands, looking up anxiously. 

Cho smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Tony.” (Though that was like telling him “don’t breathe”) “This will numb the pain, but he’s going to be really out of it.”

Tony nodded frantically. He couldn’t stand his kid in pain.

Helen smoothly injected the clear liquid into Peter’s IV. She ran through his vitals quickly, then nodded to both of them. “You’re okay, Peter. Nothing unexpected. He’ll be okay,” she added to Tony.

Tony nodded, his attention now back to Peter. He smiled tremulously at his kid. “It’s okay, Petey. You’re gonna be okay, baby.”

Peter blinked sleepily at him, the drugs taking affect. “’Kay.”

Tony kissed his forehead gently. “You can sleep now, munchkin. It’s okay. I’ll be right here the whole time. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Peter smiled loopily, his eyelids fluttering. “G’night.”

“Night, sweetheart,” Tony whispered, running a hand through his curls. It was only 5 o’clock, but it didn’t matter. “I’ll always be here, baby. _Always.”_

_Tony would always be there for his kid._

“I love you Pete. I love you _**so**_ much.”

Rhodey thought Peter had fallen asleep, but a small, sleepily voice whispered, “Love… love y’ too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day! :)


End file.
